MUSIC VIDEOS
Bandai produced a series of music videos starring major characters of the Tamagotchi! anime and select minor ones. All of them feature Eurodance based songs. Music Video 1 Character: Mametchi Song: "More And More" by Captain Hollywood Project Airdate: September 3 2011 Music Video 2 Character: Memetchi Song: "Ride On Time" by Black Box Airdate: September 23 2011 Music Video 3 Character: Kuchipatchi Song: "Crucified" by Army Of Lovers Airdate: October 12 2011 Music Video 4 Character: Lovelitchi Song: "Miracle" by Cascada Airdate: October 25 2011 Music Video 5 Character: Meloditchi Song: "Beautiful Life" by Ace Of Base Airdate: November 7 2011 Music Video 6 Character: KuroMametchi Song: "Rock My Heart" by Haddaway Airdate: November 26 2011 Music Video 7 Character: Makiko Song: "Everytime You Touch Me" by Moby Airdate: December 12 2011 Music Video 8 Character: Violetchi Song: "Saturday Night" by Whigfield Airdate: January 5 2012 Music Video 9 Character: Gozarutchi Song: "La La La Girl" by Paffendorf Airdate: January 15 2012 Music Video 10 Character: Kikitchi Song: "Now You're Gone" by Basshunter Airdate: January 24 2012 Music Video 11 Character: Chamametchi Song: "We Like To Party" by Vengaboys Airdate: February 6 2012 Music Video 12 Character: Uwasatchi Song: "Castles In The Sky" by Ian Van Dahl Airdate: February 14 2012 Music Video 13 Character: Spaceytchi & his Brothers Song: "I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65 Airdate: February 26 2012 Music Video 14 Character: Moriritchi Song: "Evacuate The Dancefloor" by Cascada Airdate: March 7 2012 Music Video 15 Character: Ringotchi Song: "Hot" by Inna Airdate: March 15 2012 Music Video 16 Character: Watawatatchi Song: "Vampires Are Alive" by DJ Bobo Airdate: March 23 2012 Music Video 17 Character: Himespactchi Song: "Missing You" by Lucy Carr Airdate: April 5 2012 Music Video 18 Character: Kizunatchi Song: "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya and Vika Jigulina Airdate: September 3 2012 Music Video 19 Character: Yumemitchi Song: "Heaven" by DJ Sammy and Yanou Airdate: January 5 2013 Music Video 20 Character: Kiraritchi Song: "Electric" by Leila K Airdate: January 16 2013 Music Video 21 Character: Furifuritchi Song: "Not Gonna Get Us" by t.A.T.u. Airdate: January 27 2013 Music Video 22 Character: Tropicatchi Song: "Around The World" by ATC Airdate: February 15 2013 Music Video 23 Character: Julietchi Song: "Better Off Alone" by Alice DeeJay Airdate: February 22 2013 Music Video 24 Character: Patitchi Song: "Bein' A Star" by One-T Airdate: March 23 2013 Music Video 25 Character: Nandetchi Song: "What is Love?" by Haddaway Airdate: April 7 2013 Music Video 26 Character: Righttchi Song: "Somebody Dance With Me" by DJ Bobo Airdate: May 5 2013 Music Video 27 Character: Knighttchi Song: "Starlight" by The Superman Lovers Airdate: May 12 2013 Music Video 28 Character: Hoshigirltchi Song: "Caramelldansen" by Caramell Airdate: May 25 2013 Music Video 29 Character: Doyatchi and Acchitchi Song: "Scatman/Scatman's World" Medley Airdate: June 12 2013 Music Video 30 Character: Harptchi Song: "Rhythm Of The Night" by Corona Airdate: June 19 2013 Music Video 31 Character: Amakutchi and Karakutchi Song: "Barbie Girl" by Aqua Airdate: June 27 2013 Music Video 32 Character: Yumecantchi Song: "Kuschel Song" by Schnuffel Airdate: July 4 2013 Music Video 33 Character: Pianitchi, Coffretchi, Yuinkotchi, and Decoratchi Song: "Boom Boom Boom" by Vengaboys Airdate: July 11 2013 Music Video 34 Character: Miraitchi and Clulutchi Song: "Dub-I-Dub" by Me & My Airdate: October 1 2013 Music Video 35 Character: Candy Pakupaku Song: "PONPONPON" by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Airdate: February 3 2014